Sin ti, todo se quedo por la mitad
by Tenshi of Madara Uchiha
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON SasuSaku...cuando se pasa mucho tiempo lejos del ser amado, el corazon se da;a, pero ellos saben perfectamente como lograr que las heridas sanen sin dejar secuelas... Dejar RR kudasai!


**Kazekage Karasu: qué bien! Mi musa regresó insipiradísima, jajajajajajaja!**

**Gaara: advertencia ES UN LEMON, para aquellos que no les gusta este tipo de fics...**

**Neji: este OneShot es un SasuSaku, se lo queremos dedicar a una muy querida amiga: Eternal Vampire...**

**Todos: esperamos que sea de tu agrado!**

**Gaara: déjenle RR a mi koi kudasai...**

**Kazekage Karasu: que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo visualicé en mi mente!**

**Todos: Sayounara!**

**Kazekage Karasu: haré la mención de un OCC creado por Eternal, así que RYU, HIKARI NO ME PERTENECE, ES UN PERSONAJE CREADO POR MI QUERIDA AMIGA ETERNAL VAMPIRE, y también haré referencia de un OCC creado por mi para Sabaku no Gaara, Kurayami, Hikaru, pueden saber de ellas en mi fic "Jinetes del Apocalipsis" o en el fic que escribo en conjunto con Eternal llamado "Rodando una película al estilo Konoha", bajo el PenName de "Eternal Kazekage", domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad...**

Una noche de verano como todas las demás, una noche en la que la luna llena brillaba como siempre, una noche en la que el viento tibio soplaba sin rumbo fijo y hacía danzar las hojas sueltas de las ramas, una noche como todas, una noche más, una noche más en que aquella figura se estremecía con febril pasión bajo las sábanas de su cama, una noche como todas, siempre soñando con él, con aquel que le había robado el alma, el corazón, el espíritu y al irse, su vida se llevó también...

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño donde su cuerpo se juntaba con el de Sasuke y sus dedos se perdían por la geografía de aquel que amaba con desenfreno a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cuánto era?, un año?, tres años, una eternidad?..

Se sentó sobre la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro taciturno, como lo hacía cada noche, luego, se puso en pie caminó hacia la ventana de su alcoba y clavó sus esmeraldinos ojos en la luna que pacientemente esperaba el amanecer...

-Sasuke-kun...

_Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
Te parecera mentira Pero no me acostumbro  
Parece como hubiera sido ayer  
Ese primer dia que nos vimos desnudos_

_**En algún lugar lejano...**_

-¿Por qué observa tanto la luna? Todas las noches desde que llegamos a esta aldea, se sienta en ese árbol a ver la luna... –susurro aquella voz femenina.

-¡Déjalo en paz pelos de zanahoria! Está recordando... –la regañó Suigetsu.

-¡No te metas que contigo no hablo!

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –les llamó la atención Sasuke sin ni siquiera voltearlos a ver.

_¨Konoha está a solo cuatro días de aquí y, ¿si la voy a visitar?¨, _pensaba el chico de ojos rojizos, los cuales, seguían clavados en la redondez de aquel satélite natural...

-¡No me digas que sigue pensando en la desabrida esa de Konoha! –repudió Karin apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Si, en ella está pensando por mucho que te moleste... –le respondió Suigetsu a punto de perder el control por las majaderías de esa chica.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se dejó caer a tierra. Caminó hacia los tres restantes integrantes del Equipo Hebi y los miró con arrogancia.

-Me voy, no me sigan... –dicho esto clavó sus ojos fríos en Karín.

-¿A dómde vas Sasuke-kun?

Lo que le respondió un pedazo de madera fue lo que Sasuke le contestó a la chica pelinaranja. Brincó hacia otro árbol y desapareció entre las sombras.

_Y siempre pense La vida debe de continuar  
Pero sin ti Todo se quedo por la mitad_

_¨Sólo verla una vez más...¨, _Sasuke marchaba a una velocidad tremenda e increíble, el sol ya rayaba en el horizonte; sabía que si se apuraba acortaría los días para llegar a Konoha, tenía que hacerlo para poder ir, verla y regresar con sus compañeros de equipos, ¿compañeros?.. no, sus verdaderos compañeros eran Sakura y Naruto... el dobe... aunque no lo aceptara libremente, extrñaba muchísimo a Naruto, en especial, a Sakura...

_A medio vivir A medio sentir  
Y se me pasa la vida  
Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea, con sus ojos entrecerrados por la tristeza y los recuerdos de aquello que anhelaba con fervor, pero, que no podía ser, caminaba y pasaba entre la gente sin distinguir una sola cara conocida entre la masa de personas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba de un brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, ¿sería posible, ¡Sasuke!

Se giró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al toparse con los de Yamanaka, Ino, al lado de la chica, Sai sonriendo como de costumbre..

-Ino... –balbuceó decepcionada y bajando la mirada.

-Sai, ¿quieres ir solo a la farmacia y comprar lo que mi madre me pidió kudasai?

Sai abrió los ojos de par en par y luego sonrió, quería que la dejara a solas con la ¨Fretuda¨ para poder hablar de cosas de chicas.

-¡Hai Ino! –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó. Por su parte, la chica rubia tomó de la mano a su amiga-rival y se sentaron en unas sillas de la casa de té que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-¿Otra vez con esa cara ¨Frente de Marquesina¨? –le preguntó Ino acomodando los cubiertos para que les trajeran el té y unos dulces.

-Hai... –respondió la pelirrosada dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante.

-Soñaste de nuevo con Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?

El silencio dice más que mil palabras...

-Sakura, te he dicho millones de veces... –pero Sakura la interrumpió arremedándola.

-No sufras, Sasuke-kun volverá, pronto lo verás, Sasuke-kun regresará pronto... ¡para ti es muy fácil decirlo Ino puerca! –bajó el tono de su voz y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la mesa- Tú tienes a Sai, Naruto a Hinata, Neji a TenTen, Gaara-sama a Hikaru, Lee-san a Hikari-san, Shikamaru a Temari, Kankurou a Matsuri, Shino a Hanabi, Kakashi-sensei a Kurenai-sensei y Sarutobi, ¡hasta Gai-sensei tiene a alguien, a Anko-sensei!... ¡y yo, no tengo nada solo mis recuerdos y este amor que no me llevan a ninguna parte!

Sakura rompió en llanto frenético, se puso en pie y salió del lugar, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, no quería que nadie la viera como la chica que lloraba por el traidor y por ende era una traidora por seguir venerando a aquel que le dio la espalda a su aldea...

Pasó frente a la mansión Hyuuga, en una de las ventanas, estaban Naruto y Hinata, en otra, TenTen y Neji. El rubio, al verla pasar, le iba a llamar, pero Hinata le puso los dedos sobre la boca...

.No Naruto-kun...

-Sakura-chan... –masculló el rubio mientras la veía alejarse con tristeza.

-Pobre Sakura –dijo TenTen, clavó sus ojos en Neji y sonrió con melancolía, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hyuuga-... creo que estaría peor que ella si fueras tú...

Neji la miró y se sonrojó un poco, bajó la mirada y sujetó con fuerza la mano de la chica, la cual, apoyó su frente contra la de él.

-Ni te atrevas Lee... –le recriminó Hikari al ver el intento del chico por detener el paso de la pelirrosada.

-¡Pero mi Flor de Lirio! Ella me necesita...

-Te dije que ni se te ocurriera... –lo amenazó abriendo sus ojos ambarinos y pupila rasgada, sin descruzar sus brazos y sin despegarse del tronco donde se encontraba apoyada.

-Esta bien... –balbuceó el cejudo mientras se sentaba al lado de su chica, la cual, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, con disimulo, bajó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro al chico, el cual, sonrió con intensidad y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes...

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... –se decía entre lágrimas Sakura mientras pasaba por el lago para acortar el camino hacia su casa, sin notar que entre las ramas de un árbol, un chico de ojos vacíos y aguamarinos, apoyado contra el tronco y una chica de ojos ambarinos y pupila rasgada, sentada en la rama, la observaron pasar en silencio.

-Pobre Sakura... –balbuceó Hikaru jugando con sus pies que colgaban.

-Airen, no le tengas lástima a las personas...

-Pero koi... se ve que sufre y si voy con ella y...

-Airen te he dicho que no te metas...

-Gomen koi... (N/A: Airen significa mi amor en chino y Koi, amor en japonés).

Gaara entonces se despegó del tronco, caminó hacia Hikaru, se sentó a su lado y ambos se observaron en silencio, luego, sus palmas se pasaron lentamente sobre el rostro del otro, así era la manera en que ambos le decían al otro ¨Kimi o ai shiteru...¨

Y al fin, Sakura llegó a su casa, Shikamaru y Temari la vieron pasar a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los dos quiso intervenir, mientras Matsuri fue detenida por su chcio, Kankurou, el cual, solo le movió la cabeza de un lado a otro...

Se arrojó sobre su cama y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, sus gemidos, los ahogó enterrando su carita en las almohadas y cubriéndose con el cubrecamas que era bastante grueso y así, con su rostro empapado en llanto, sus ojos hinchados a más no poder y su corazón deshecho, se quedó profundamente dormida...

_Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
Aun te espero como siempre En el mismo sitio  
Aun asi logro sentir Tu pecho presionado con el mio  
Y tus latidos Y cada vez Se me hace mas dificil cada vez  
Y es que sin ti Todo se quedo por la mitad_

_**Puerta Oeste de Konoha**_

Ambos guardias bostezaban escandalosamente. La noche estaba tibia y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza que las noches anteriores, las hojas bailaban entrelazándose unas con otras, hacían figuras abstractas para los ojos inexpertos de cualquiera, pero, si se observaban con detalla, perecían cuerpos enredados, ¿serían alguna señal enviada por el cielo? Sakura pronto lo averiguaría...

Sasuke, entre las sombras, observaba con atención a aquellos hombres, tenía que entrar sin que lo notaran, porque si lo capturaban, lo juzgarían como traidor y lo encerrarían y ya ni con un milagro podría verla, no usaría ni su Sharingan ni su Mangekyou Sharingan, quería pasar desapercibido; tendría que escabullirse con gran agilidad, algo poco imposible para él... tantos años entrenando con el imbécil de Orochimaru, habían servido de algo.

_¨Sólo una vez más...¨, _se dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente entre las sombras...

-Oye, ¿sentiste esa brisa helada? –preguntó el guardia de pelo negro corto.

-¿Cuál brisa helada? No... –respondió el otro desperezándose un poco.

-Entonces fue mi imaginación...

-Estúpidos –rió de medio lado Sasuke mientras se escabullía entre las sombras de los tejados de Konoha.

La tenue brisa movía las cortinas blancas del ventanal del cuarto de Sakura, el cual, había quedado entre abierto y dejaba entrar la luz platina de la luna en el cuarto a oscuras de la chica.

Una sombra se movía sigilosamente, parecía que flotaba, esa figura, se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de Sakura y se sentó en el borde de esta.

Los ojos rojizos de Sasuke se iluminaron como desde hacía mucho no lo hacían; Sakura domía profundamente y de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar algún suspiro melancólico y balbuceaba el nombre de Sasuke.

-Aún poiensas en mi a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... –dijo este viendola con ternura.

Sasuke no era muy expresivo, no sabía que hacer, así que decidió seguir los latidos de su agitado y emocionado corazón. Alzó su mano y acarició con delicadeza el rostro pálido de la chica, su mano bajó por el cuello de la misma y se detuvo antes de llegar a su pecho... no sabía qué hacer y, ¿si Sakura comenzaba a gritar como loca antes de que notara que era él?, eso era preligorso, mejor la despertaría...

Se acercó mucho a su rsotro y la llamó en susurro:

-Salura, soy yo Sasuke... no grites...

Sakura se removió en su cama y se dio la vuelta, Sasuke rió de medio lado, algo divertido, pero a la vez arrogante.

-Anda Sakura abre los ojos, soy yo, necesito verte...

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como dos resortes, su corazón palpitaba a dieciocho mil por segundo, no era un sueño, ¡no podía ser un sueño, otro maldito sueño!

Se levantó y se giró lentamente, tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al toparse de frente con el rostro serio de Uchiha, Sasuke...

-¡Sas...! –pero su gritó de alegría fue acallado por la mano tibia del chico que se posó sus labios y con tono serio y arrogante, la interrumpió:

-No grites... no querrás que todo Konoha comience a perseguirme, ¿verdad?

La chica movió su cabeza de un lado aotro, Sasuke quitó su mano de la boca de esta y Sakura, sin pensarlo ni medio microsegundo, se lanzó a los brazos del chico, con tanta fuerxa que ambos cayeron de la cama de ella.

-Te has vuelto fuerte Sakura... le dijo este tirado en el piso con la pelirrosada sobre él, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza. Podía sentir las tibias lágrimas de Sakura rodarle por el pedazo de pecho que quedaba descubierto a través de su camisa.

-Siempre estás llorando, no cambias Sakura...

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun... –le decía una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar ni sonreír.

Sakura, he venido para verte, pero mi tiempo es corto...

Sakura alzó la cabeza, no, no era posible, Sasuke se iría de nuevo...

Sasuke-kun no te vayas onegai... –le rogó entre sollozos.

-Ya pasamos por esto Sakura, no arruines el momento...

_A medio vivir A medio sentir Y se me pasa la vida  
Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

-Pero Sasuke-kun...

-Te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo Sakura, necesitaba verte y decirte que...

Pero Sasuke se quedó callado, no podía, no podía, era tan difícil para él expresarse, sobre todo, cuando era sobre sus sentimientos, pero, Sakura lo comprendió todo, sonrió con nostalgia y se arrojó de nuevo a los brazos de Sasuke, el cual, se alejó un poco de ella, la tomó por la barbilla mientras la miraba con ternura y le rozó los labios con la punta de su lengua.

El cuerpo de ambos chicos se estremecieron estrepitosamente; tanto tiempo ambos deseando ese momento y al fin, el Destino y la Providencia les daban la oportunidad, no podían desaprovecharla.

Las manos de Sakura, se fueron deslizando tímidamente por el pecho de Uchiha, mientras este batallaba con uno de los botones de la pijama de la chica, sus labios se besaban y enredaban cada vez más mientras sus lenguas se robaban el sabor del otro y lo tragaban con euforia. Como el botón no salía, Sasuke decidió arrancarlo de tajo, y así lo hizo, las manos de Sakura, ya con más confianza, quitaron la estorbosa camisa blanca que no dejaba al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo del chico, tanto entrenamiento le había caído muy bien...

Al fin Sasuke logró sacar aquella blusa que lo separaba de aquellos senos suaves y firmes, tibios y maduros que tanto anhelaba probar, solo había otro obstáculo que franquear y aquellos pechos quedarían frente a él, listos para ser probados por su boca. Quitó el sostén con mucho cuidado para evitar que Sakura se asustara y detuviera ese mágico momento, en verdad la deseaba, en verdad la amaba y solo quería enredarse en su piel y llevarse como recuerdo la virginidad de su amada Haruno, Sakura... llevarse el cuerpo tatuado con sus besos y saliva para las largas noches mientras escapaba junto con los otros tres chicos, llevarse su aroma y su sabor para que lo acompañaran en esa travesía, en ese comienzo sin fin, en esa vuelta hoja que ya no podía cambiar...

Sus dedos se deslizaron tierna y suavemente por los pezones erectos de la chica, los masajeó con suvidad y en forma circular por un par de minutos y luego, comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica, que se deshacía en temblores por él, llegó hasta ellos y los besó y saboreó con lentitud... sus dientes los tomaron y mordisquearon con delicadeza, mientras la piel de Sakura se hinchaba de placer... las manos de la chica, se movían placenteramente en sus muslos, haciendo que el sintiera un calor entre sus piernas y como su miembro se iba erectando cada vez más y más...

Las manos de Sakura llegaron al destino deseado, pasó una de ellas por encima del pene de Sasuke, le cual se estremeció de placer y gimió por la excitación, Sakura, entonces desabrochó el pantalón con lentitud, mientras Sasuke la levantaba y la acostaba sobre la cama.

La lrengua del pelinegro se deslizó entre sus senos, bajando por su estómago hasta llegar a su vientre, luego, con gran habilidad, sacó el estorboso short de la pijama y besó el vientre agitado de Sakura, la cual, gemía por la excitación y arqueaba un poco su espalda debido al placer que le daba la lengua de Sasuke. El chico decidió que ya era hora de ver aquello que tanto anhelaba probrar y penetrar una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos ya no dieran más.

Bajó con lentitud las pantaletas de Sakura y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro. Miró directamente a la chica, se acercó a ella y nuevamente la besó con pasión desenfrenada, luego bajó hasta su vagina y rozó, los labios externos de este órgano, con su lengua y provocó un gemido excitante en Sakura, la cual, se arqueó muchísimo. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, así que pasó su lengua por la vagina de sSakura y comenzó a acariciarle los senos con las yemas de sus dedos, la chica se movía de un lado a otro por la excitación, era tan placentero aquello que Sasuke le hacía, era genial, formidable, sentía que tocaría el cielo con las manos y lo que más la excitaba era que no era un sueño y que Sasukje profesaba por ella, el mismo sentimiento que ella por él...

Sasuke supo que su trabajo había terminado cuando sintió el líquido salir de la vagina de Sakura y al escucharla gemir con tanta pasión. Subió hasta la agitada y sudorosa chica, la besó y acarició, ahora era el turno de Sakura hacer que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo que ella sintió. Se levantó y terminó de sacarle la ropa al chico, el cual, se sorprendió al ver la seguridad y el fuego que brotaban de la mirada de Saukra, se veía tan hermosa, con las pupilas dilatas y el rostro lleno de excitación...

La chica le besó el cuello, la espalda, los hombros, el rostro, los labios, luego, bajó por su pecho, por su estómago y por último, por su vientre, llegando hasta aquel miembro erecto y palpitante...

Pasó la punta de su lengua por la cabeza del pene de Sasuke, el cual, se revolcó de placer esobre la cama, lo sujetó con delicadeza y lo introdujo en su boca, succionando un poco y chupando en forma circulara. Miró los gestos de Sasuke, los cuales, demostraban que se la estaba pasando muiy bien, succionó con más fuerza, mientras sus dedos masajeaban los testículos del excitado Uchiha, no podía aguantar más, estaba a punto de reventar por la excitación y entre un gemido de placer y un suspiro de satisfacción, dejó escapar aquel líquido viscoso que llenó la boca de la excitada shinobi.

Se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó. El chico, la atrajo hacia él y la puso sobre él, con la rodilla derecha, abrió un poco las piernas de Sakura y con su mano izquierda, acomodó su pene. Penetró lentamente a la chica, no quería maltratarla, asؙ que fue introduciendo su erecto y enorme pene lentamente, igual, Sakura gimió un poco, era la primera vez que la penetraban, obvio que le tenía que doler y sangrar un poco, a pesar de los cuidados que tuvo Uchiha para hacerlo, así que Sasuke, terminó de introducirlo velozmente para acabar con el dolor de la chica, la cual, lloró un poco y se agitó bastante, pero, las palabras de amor y consuelo de Sasuke,,la hcicieron tranqulizarse...

-Vamos koi, no llores –le dijo este sonriendo con ternura y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos-, sabes que nunca te haría daño, gomenasai, pero, el dolor ya pasará, crélo... –le besó la frente y le sonrió de nuevo.

Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho, lo miró y lo besó, él, le acarició el rostro y la besó con ternura, luego, ambos comenzaron a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, como una danza de amor que todo lo cura y todo lo puede... sus cuerpos se estremecieron, sus corazones se agitaron, sus sonrisas se perdieron entre los gemidos de placer que comenzaron a brotar de sus gargantas, sus cuerpos se estremecían y eran recorridos porque pequeños espasmos que demostraban que el amor cuando es puro y verdadero, te deja sentir cosas inmortales en un plano mortal...

Se rozaron sus labios y entre besos y gemidos, Sasuke al fin dijo aquello que el corazón y los oídos de Sakura deseaban tanto escuchar:

-Kimi o ai shiteru sora... (N/A: Te amo cielo).

Y el cierpo de Sakura cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo agitado del pelinegro que la rodeó con sus brazos y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los rayos del sol golpearon aquel rostro angelical que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba relajado y sonriente. La chica estiró su mano, pero, el corazón se le detuvo, se levantó y vio con gran tristeza y dolor que aquel lado de la cama ya estaba vacío...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pasar su mano por aquellas sábanas que aún guardaban la forma de aquel cuerpo que pasó amando toda la noche, se acercó, el olor de Sasuke estaba impregnado en ellas.

No se pudo despedir de él, pero Sasuke si lo hizo de ella, antes de escabullirse por la ventana, le besó la frente y le dejó una flor Cosmo y un papel sobre su escritori, los cuales, Sakura distinguió entre lágrimas de tristeza y felcidad.

Corrió hacia su escritorio, olió la flor y tomó el papel, el cual decía:

_¨Te juro que algún día regresaré y me quedaré para siempre contigo Sakura... ahora me marcho feliz porque llevo estos recuerdos que me acompañarán por las largas y frías noches de soledad sin ti... no me olvides y si te llegas a sentir triste o te hago falta, solo recuerda la noche de ayer y siente mis besos y mis caricias, sabrás que estoy cerca de ti, tan cerca de ti que me podrás sentir respirándote en el cuello...¨_

Sakura besó aquel papel, lo quitó antes de que sus lágrimas lo mancharan y sonrió, colocó la flor en un florero y decidió salir a caminar, el día era hermoso y sus amigos estaban rodando por aquella aldea que había cambiado de color ante sus ojos... una tenue brisa sopló y la chica sonrió...

Y desde aquella noche, cada vez que el sol comienza a rozar el horizonte y la luna empieza su descenso para su descanso matutino, una figura ágil se ve cruzando las calles de Konoha, y cada amanecer, Sakura se despierta exaltada, sintiendo una leve respiración sobre su cuello y descubriendo una hermosa flor Cosmo sobre su escritorio...

_Y es que sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad..._

**-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Kazekage Karasu: ¿qué tal eh?**

**Mi Inner (haciendo muecas): ¡demasiado cursi! ¡Creo que me voy a vomitar!**

**Kazekage Karasu: la canción es ¨A medio vivir¨de Ricky Martin, a mi no me gusta la música romñantica, pero...**

**Neji (interrumpiéndome): a ella le gusta esa música en donde parece que sacaron las ollas y las tapas de la cocina y los están golpeando con las cucharas...**

**Todos rien divertidos.**

**Kazekage Karasu: como les decía, la música romántica no es mi fuerte, pero, mi hermano estaba con la novia y ambos estaban escchando esta canción y se me vino este fic a la cabeza, por eso la incluí... bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Gaara: no olviden los RR para mi koi...**

**Todos: ¡Sayounara!**


End file.
